


Вниз по садовой тропинке

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Communication, Deductions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sherlock's Sense of Humour, Trust, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс решает, что им с Уотсоном пора прекратить лгать себе и друг другу об истинной природе их чувств. Он заманивает друга в невинную небольшую ловушку, и в итоге сам оказывается в неё пойманным.





	Вниз по садовой тропинке

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Down the Garden Path" ( http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14539015 ) by BC_Brynn

Я так долго сидел, задумавшись, в кресле, что, когда трубка в моей руке снова потухла, я не сразу обратил на это внимание. 

Дело, которое выманило меня под дождь рано утром, решилось само собой, без моего вмешательства. Обычно в период бездействия мой разум к концу дня начинал переваривать сам себя без применения каких-то дополнительных средств, но сегодня он был возбуждён от ожидания.

Когда я увидел, как двое молодых людей ( _какие же они глупые_ ), выбросили свои жизни на ветер, вступив в бесчестную и преступную игру друг с другом из-за богатой невесты, мне пришло в голову, что мои намерения, пусть в них и содержится элемент того, что не одобрило бы общество, в своей основе чисты и искренни, и у меня нет больше оправданий для промедления. Кроме того, так ничего и не сделав, вскоре я наверняка пришёл бы к выводу, что упустил благоприятную возможность из-за сомнений.

Этот день не нес в себе предчувствие триумфа, но моя решимость укрепилась за время, проведённое в размышлениях о действиях и их возможных последствиях.

Когда час пробил, я был хорошо подготовлен.

Последовательность звуков была знакома, как мелодия, которую я уже играл тысячу раз: когда музыка рождается из-под струн скрипки столь естественно, что при этом можно думать о чём-то другом, в то время как пальцы делают привычные движения. 

Ритм остался тем же самым: медицинская сумка ставится на самой нижней ступеньке; стук трости; поскрипывание обуви; шелест ткани. А когда трость и сумку снова взяли в руки и начали подниматься по лестнице, послышалось _глухой стук-скрип-шелест_ , _глухой стук-скрип-шелест_.

Никакого звона ключей. Уотсон знал, что я дома; впрочем, это было бы нетрудно вычислить, несмотря на то, что я не удосужился разжечь в камине огонь.

Открыв дверь, доктор поставил медицинскую сумку на стол. Чуть позже он подготовит её на завтра: проверит её содержимое и пополнит запасы лекарств.

К тому времени, когда он повернулся ко мне, я уже отложил трубку.

− Холмс! − радостно воскликнул он. Чуть громче, чем это было необходимо.

Я по привычке приветствовал его кивком головы и так же привычным жестом указал на кресло, без лишних слов приглашая сесть и отдохнуть; но мой обстоятельный доктор сначала приставил трость к креслу, затем подошёл к камину, зажег в нём огонь, чтобы согреть руки, а потом снял свои насквозь промокшие ботинки.

Я увидел, что он, оберегая свою больную ногу, двигается немного скованно. Значит, она снова начала напоминать о себе: был ноябрь, и с каждым днём становилось холоднее и холоднее.

Всё это только укрепило мою решимость.

Время пришло. Будь я более осторожным человеком или был бы меньше уверен в себе _и_ в Уотсоне, дождался бы более тёплого времени года, чтобы устроить эту засаду. Но именно сейчас я мог не беспокоится о том, что он, уступив страху, попытается от меня сбежать. 

− Погода ужасная, − усмехнувшись, пожаловался Уотсон, перебив мой внутренний монолог. Он был спокоен. Его щеки и руки порозовели; по крайней мере, так казалось в свете от камина. − Держу пари, что сегодня ночью выпадет снег.

Его нога предсказывала погоду с похвальной точностью; кроме того, одним из пациентов, которых он навестил сегодня, была миссис Херши _(на его усах осталась крошечная капелька абрикосового джема, которым она неизменно его угощала)_ , чей артрит был ещё точнее.

− К утру он уже растает, − сказал я.

Он до сих пор не заметил ничего необычного. Но, с другой стороны, я на самом деле и не ожидал, что он поймёт, чем же сегодняшний вечер отличается от любого другого осеннего вечера на Бейкер-стрит, пока не окажется пойманным в мою ловушку. 

Однако можно ли не обратить внимания на небольшие изменения? Пренебрегая праздной беседой, я охотно говорил о погоде только тогда, когда это требовалось для расследования. К тому же, если бы я работал над делом, то курил бы. А трубка сейчас лежала на ближайшей ко мне полке. Запах табачного дыма всё ещё витал в воздухе, но только из-за того, что не хотелось, открыв окно, впускать в нашу гостиную холод и влагу, царивших снаружи. Кроме того, я сидел в темноте; я часто так делаю, когда, задумавшись над проблемой, прекращаю воспринимать внешний мир, и если бы дело обстояло именно так, я, конечно, не стал бы участвовать в обмене ничего не значащими фразами. 

− Я нарушил ход ваших мыслей? − спросил Уотсон, переместившись с ковра в кресло и жертвуя таким образом теплом ради комфорта. 

И располагаясь ближе ко мне. 

Мое коварное сердце пропустило удар. А столь же коварные губы изогнулись в улыбке.

− Время от времени приходится что-то нарушать, − пробормотал я, хорошо зная, что Уотсон и к более резким моим критическим замечаниям относится благожелательно. 

И сейчас он тоже лишь мягко улыбнулся. 

Исключительный человек.

− Не совсем, − уже прямо ответил я на его вопрос. − Я просто позволил себе задуматься над правильной жизненной тактикой. А именно: о честном потворстве своим желаниям. Любопытно прогуляться в этом сумрачном лесу. 

Засмеявшись, Уотсон поудобней расположился в своём кресле, не замечая, что я (бесспорно) наблюдаю за ним столь пристально, что это уже граничит с неприличным разглядыванием. Но я не могу (не желаю) отвести взгляд. 

− Мне удалиться или составить компанию во время этой прогулки, Холмс?

Хочу ли я его компанию? Он пошутил, но даже в шутку вопрос звучал совершенно абсурдно.

Я не был человеком, хотя бы относительно часто нуждающимся в чьем-то присутствии, но сейчас я сидел в центре сети, которую сплёл, чтобы поймать в неё друга, более дорогого, чем любой воспитанный мужчина осмелится себе позволить в этом признаться. Огонь потрескивал; Уотсон потирал руки, чтобы сохранить тепло, и мой разум последовал за шелковой нитью воспоминаний.

Когда Уотсон вернулся в Англию, его перспективы выглядели туманно, если не мрачно. 

Его армейской пенсии не хватало для жизни в Лондоне. Учитывая свою профессию и врачебные навыки, он мог бы без опаски смотреть в будущее, но для покупки практики в Лондоне требовались деньги, и варианты его дальнейшей жизни сводились к существованию деревенского доктора – безопасному и достойному, со средним достатком, и, в конечном итоге, совершенно скучному.

А затем – _и здесь история приобрела контуры, которые были бы более знакомыми, если использовать другой набор местоимений_ – он встретил необычного и, между прочим, вполне состоятельного человека. То есть – меня. Мне оставили приличное наследство, которое я никогда не был особенно склонен увеличивать, чтобы обеспечить моими сбережениями наследников ( _и сознавать, как, пренебрегая не только совестью, но и здравым смыслом, они стараются вырвать их друг у друга_ ). Ещё меньше я был склонен вступать в брак. Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что встречу человека, которого смогу терпеть в течение длительного времени − а уж шансов на то, что такой человек сможет терпеть меня, было ещё меньше.

Но случилось то, что случилось: Уотсон стал жить со мной. Постепенно у него сформировалась медицинская практика. Я бы обошелся без его вклада в наш общий фонд, но он без колебаний предоставил мне свою долю, а я принял это, чтобы он не чувствовал себя обязанным, разделив свою жизнь с моей.

Да, разделив свою жизнь с моей. _Разве это не звучало очень знакомо, очень банально?_ И − настолько же опасно: только полное отсутствие воображения у людей спасло бедного Уотсона от их злословия по поводу разочарованных молодых женщин, мечта которых выйти замуж за него была так очевидна.

− Осмелюсь сказать, прогулка быстро станет менее обычной, если вы доставите мне удовольствие своей компанией.

Рассеянный взгляд Уотсона мгновенно стал внимательным.

− Что ж, − произнёс я с удовлетворением. − Вы меня слушаете.

− Всегда и с большим удовольствием, мой друг, − ответил он, расставляя правильные слова на правильных местах, как актёр, повторяющий слова своего персонажа именно так, как они были написаны в сценарии. Лёгкая, механическая, часто повторяемая работа. − И я не припомню, чтобы вы испытывали недостаток в интересной теме для разговора.

 _Такой, как погода?_ Хотелось сказать мне в ответ, иронично продолжая его фразу и переворачивая ее смысл, − но нет, к чему пустое острословие. К тому же, это только увеличит расстояние между мной и моей целью, а моё терпение уже на исходе.

Я провёл языком по кромке зубов, давая самому себе время выбрать слова, которые использую для того, чтобы вторгнуться на нашу девственную _Terra Incognita_. Я с нетерпением ожидал драконов – или, правильнее сказать, дракона. Я думаю, что единственное число больше подошло бы для описания нашего небольшого набега на картографию.

Уотсон выпрямился в кресле:

− Холмс...

− Уотсон, − перебил я его, создавая заслон его наполовину сформировавшимся идеям и отрицаниям.

Я знал то, что он скажет в ответ. _Нас убьют, Холмс – но вы это и без меня знаете. Мы погибнем бесславно. Лестрейд будет открещиваться от знакомства с нами, чтобы попытаться защитить себя, но его коллеги в Ярде будут издевательски показывать на него пальцами за то, что он был единственным, кто нам доверял. Это не стоит риска._

Я покачал головой. Нет, не нужно позволять так много говорить этому воображаемому Уотсону. С одной стороны, для того, чтобы заглянуть в будущее, в том числе будущее инспектора Лестрейда, Уотсон не обладал даром предвидения. С другой стороны, Уотсон никогда не избегал риска. Мы обладали удивительной способностью заботиться друг о друге, когда бросались навстречу опасности. И сама опасность бродила вокруг нашего дома так долго, что превратилась в его стены. Мы уже жили внутри неё − поэтому не было никакого смысла бояться с ней столкнуться.

− Пожалуй, сейчас самое время отправиться спать, − сказал доктор, вставая.

Я не мог ему позволить сейчас уйти.

− Только что предложив мне свою компанию, вы так поспешно лишаете меня её, мой дорогой Уотсон?

Несколько секунд он стоял, опираясь на трость, но потом снова сел в кресло. Он был не из тех людей, которые о чём-то просят для себя − тем более у меня, того, кто был защищён от его более решительной тактики переговоров его же добросердечным ко мне отношением − но сейчас в чертах его лица таилась немая просьба о милосердии.

 _Как грустно_ , подумал я, _видеть это. Он, тот, кто знает меня лучше всех, не видит того, что должно было быть для него очевидно. Разве я не проводил бессонные ночи у его постели, когда он заразился ветрянкой, а затем ещё и пневмонией? Разве я не прекратил употреблять наркотики по его просьбе? Разве я не давал ему понять снова и снова, что ценю его благополучие даже выше успеха моих расследований?_

Какой же я глупец... я не учёл его трагическую приверженность иллюзии нормальности. Я так был занят тем, чтобы скрывать свои эмоции, что он не замечал взаимности.

− Я никогда не слышал, чтобы вы забирали назад данное вами слово, − сказал я ему, поглядывая на него исподтишка, прекрасно зная, каким бывает выражение его лица, когда его охватывает злость. Он неправильно понял − снова. Я не собирался злоупотреблять его пониманием простых дружеских отношений, объясняя, что это может включать тёплые и близкие отношения намного более сложного рода.

И тем не менее эта часть романа должна была начаться прямо сейчас.

Если бы только он позволил напряжённости покинуть своё тело.

− Что делают долгие годы привязанности, Уотсон. − Я покачал головой для обозначения лёгкой досады. − Да, английский язык позволяет преуменьшение и гиперболу, и, в конце концов, вряд ли кто-то говорит то, что на самом деле имеет в виду, но всё же... как вы думаете, называя вас _«мой дорогой»_ , я имел в виду что-то другое?

Я сразу понял, что он уловил подразумеваемое значение моего риторического вопроса. Гнев от непонимания уступил страху, а страх медленно сменился печалью, недоверием и безумной надеждой. Он перевёл взгляд от меня на окно, где были видны только пустая улица и огни газовых фонарей, отражающиеся в лужах. Его голос был хриплым и напряжённым, когда он заговорил.

− Это было − каюсь − тем, что я всегда принимал в качестве милостыни, Холмс. Это ничего не стоило для вас, но для меня было сокровищем, согревающим и поддерживающим меня в течение дня.

Услышав это, я понял, что ждать так долго было моей ошибкой. И её необходимо не повторять в будущем. 

− Ах, друг мой... Я всё время упрекаю людей за слепоту и пренебрежение очевидным, порой будучи сам слепым. Иногда я позволяю себе забывать, что вы, как и большинство людей, не слишком хорошо понимаете чувства других. − Бедный, ему удалось как-то проглядеть, как он бесконечно важен для меня. − И, конечно же, _несправедливо_ с моей стороны ожидать от вас такой проницательности. 

− Я всегда расстраиваюсь, когда разочаровываю вас, Холмс, − признался он. А затем он напрягся и повернулся ко мне. − Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы вы недооценивали меня и позволили мне увидеть, что вы приятно удивлены.

− _Было бы лучше_? − Это было всё, что я смог сказать.

− О, да! − Уотсон стукнул тростью об пол. − В конце концов, я не так наивен, чтобы действительно ожидать этого от вас.

Я сложил кончики пальцев обеих рук под подбородком. 

− Это, мой хороший, является вашим собственным требованием к неординарности. Завышенное требование, как всегда, но, боюсь, для меня оно постепенно стало обязательным. Как я уже сказал: много лет привязанности. И в то же время, если уж признаваться в этом _честно_ , долгие годы _желания_.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Уотсона. В течении нескольких минут, пока в гостиной царила тишина, нарушаемая только потрескиванием дров в нашем камине, мой друг выглядел бледным, как призрак, и я приготовился кинуться к нему на помощь в случае, если он потеряет сознание. Он, капитан Уотсон, был сильным человеком, и я никогда не видел, чтобы он попусту вышел из себя и уступил поле боя эмоциям, но всё же... я должен был предусмотреть, как горестно не подготовлен он был к тому, чтобы признаться самому себе в том, чего он хочет. Я мог прочитать это в его поведении так же легко, как будто это был газетный заголовок.

Живя почти десять лет под одной крышей со мной, он имел репутацию _убеждённого холостяка_ , не вызывая при этом ни у кого никаких подозрений. Это определение было неточным для него, я знаю, но немногие стали бы углубляться в этот вопрос. Никто не выражал недовольства по поводу права Уотсона даровать любое количество _любви_ любому человеку, достаточно удачливому для того, чтобы быть выбранным им, но проблема была в том, что личность объекта его _желания_ нависала над ним, как дамоклов меч, и он − отважный и непреклонный − принимал эту опасность, но и не поддавался ей. 

Я остро чувствовал, насколько не достоин такой чистоты − да, чистоты, потому что никакие разговоры о грехе не смогли бы меня убедить, что чистая любовь каким-то образом может быть греховной.

Там не было никакого греха.

_До сих пор._

− Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы прекратили представлять себе в красках вашу гибель, Уотсон, − сказал я многозначительно и немного горько − _он доверял мне свою жизнь и жизни других людей, но не своё сердце?_ Мне не нужно было быть доктором, чтобы понять, что сердце необходимо для жизни человека.

Отстранённый наблюдатель, который еще оставался во мне, пытался составить объективную картину происходящего.

Разве наши чувства не проверены временем? Разве мы не колебались достаточно долго?

− Мы делали много такого, что считалось неправильным, − сказал мой добрый доктор. Он дрожал и был всё ещё бледен − даже в его руке появился легкий тремор − но не сделал ничего, чтобы избежать разговора. − И даже незаконным.

С этого момента ни один из нас не сможет просто выйти из комнаты и завтра притвориться, что ничего не произошло.

Я почувствовал, как с души упал камень, как будто бремя тайны и отрицания было физическим. Дышать стало легче, и мне захотелось улыбнуться. Но я не сделал этого, конечно: Уотсон был во власти сомнений, и всё, что он мог ошибочно истолковать как насмешку, напугает его.

− Много, − повторил он. − Для большей части у нас были чертовски серьёзные основания, и я чувствую, что, даже если судьи в Олд-Бейли нас сурово осудят, в глазах Бога мы получим отпущение грехов. − А потом он склонил голову, признавая своё поражение. Признаваясь. 

В тот же миг я бросился на колени перед его креслом – признаюсь, совершенно непроизвольно, следуя каким-то странным инстинктам, вложенным эволюцией в мой мозг. Я опустился на уровень ниже его самым буквальным способом (я давно обнаружил, что метафорически это невозможно для меня), позволяя ему почувствовать себя в безопасности. И ещё для того, чтобы дать почувствовать, что им восхищаются. Я действительно восхищался многими его поступками и чертами характера, даже при том, что он иногда позволял себе увязнуть в условностях, социальных предрассудках и порой неуместной снисходительности.

Уотсон моргнул. Я поймал его пристальный взгляд. Он был очень смущён. И несомненно _озадачен_.

− Холмс, − обратился он ко мне; всё же мучительная уязвимость не помешала ему быть искренним, − то, что вы предлагаете, преступно. Конечно, это не убийство и не предательство, но... Но мы рискуем не только попасть в тюрьму − это принесёт нам ещё и _позор_.

− В глазах других, − кивнув, согласился я. Я чувствовал странное удовлетворение от этого вывода, понимая, чем нам действительно всё это грозит.

− Тогда почему вы рискнули заговорить об этом?! − воскликнул он и даже сам вздрогнул от громкого звука своего голоса. И затем так сильно сжал трость, словно стремился обрести физическую опору. 

Несмотря на то, что Уотсон выглядел совершенно растерянным, он, бесспорно, всё равно оставался для меня самым прекрасным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. Пусть его приятное, преисполненное мягкого обаяния лицо не претендовало на классические каноны красоты, а небольшое, но крепкое, сильное тело было далеко от атлетических форм − однако всё это казалось мне прекраснее, чем все произведения искусства самых выдающихся гениев человечества. 

− Я считаю, что совершенно ничем не рискую, − ответил я. В тоне моего голоса сквозило облегчение, распространяющееся по всему моему существу вместе со слегка взыгравшей кровью, и это заставило его снова закрыться – ему словно почудился какой-то подвох. Я поспешил продолжить: − Наблюдая за вами и делая выводы о ваших чувствах и о том, что вы говорили, когда мы находились наедине, я чувствовал себя в безопасности в вашем присутствии, независимо от того, чем с вами делился. Я позволял себе ошибки и проявлял свои недостатки − но это не породило изменений в вашем сердце, если такой оборот речи допустим, несмотря на его ужасную тривиальность и анатомическую погрешность...

Уотсон неожиданно усмехнулся. Но эта весёлость быстро иссякла; тем не менее, я воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы к нему прикоснуться. Ничего скандального − я не хотел, чтобы он сбежал − просто его колено. Я провёл по нему средним пальцем, и мне показалось, что я почувствовал его пульс через плотную ткань брюк.

− И вот мы здесь, _мой дорогой Уотсон_. Много лет спустя мы всё ещё живём вместе и всё ещё связаны невидимыми, неприкосновенными и неоспоримыми узами. Вы будете их отрицать?

Я посмотрел на него с нескрываемой страстной мольбой. Я сделал это прежде, чем задумался об этом − так же естественно, как и встал на колени; всё получалось само собой. Уотсона всегда нужно было вести за собой: и во время расследований, и к финишу во время размышлений и − вниз, по садовой тропинке*.

Пристальный взгляд сделал то, что должен был сделать.

− Нет, − прошептал Уотсон, закрыв глаза.

Неожиданно он закрыл лицо руками; его трость упала на пол. Такая поза отчаяния не подходила ему ни в малейшей степени.

Потянувшись и обхватив его запястья, я отвёл руки от его лица. На этот раз я явно ощутил его пульс − о, он был учащённым и настойчивым. Ритм моего сердца предательски ускорился, чтобы от него не отставать.

Какая смена ролей! Вплоть до этой минуты именно он стремился не отставать от меня.

О, вот как, оказывается, гипнотизирует любовь.

− Давайте не будем держать друг друга в заложниках, − сказал я голосом, дающим низкие ноты от волнения и... его близости. − Позвольте нам вместо этого просто... _поддержать друг друга_. − Это было замечательной игрой слов − он её оценил − но я позаботился о том, чтобы наполнить её смыслом. Я мог бы подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении, но при этом он прекрасно видел, куда идёт. 

Мой дорогой Уотсон. Нет, этого было уже недостаточно. Больше − нет.

− Джон, − обратился я к нему по имени, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Я не ожидал... я даже не мог себе представить, какие жаркие искры вспыхнут в моей груди. В том, что подобные чувства, даже намёк на них, были запрещены, определённо был смысл.

Теперь мне казалось, что в кресле Уотсона сидит другой человек. У него было его лицо, а если бы он заговорил, его голос был бы мне знаком. Но это был кто-то другой. Внезапно почувствовав тепло, исходящее от его кожи, я представил нас в его кровати. Я ощутил призрак прикосновений его ладоней к моей спине и ленивое (щекочущее) поглаживание пальцами моего позвоночника, несмотря на то, что ничего из этого ещё не произошло. Кровь в его венах запульсировала под моими пальцами, вместе с _перестуком_ его сердца.

− Джон, − повторил я.

Это было всё, что я мог сделать, чтобы уберечь себя от горькой насмешки над самим собой. Я думал, что я смелый? Я думал, что я уверен в себе? Дурак, который в своём безумии полагал, что он мудрый человек? Я посвятил свою жизнь науке и логике, никогда не чувствуя ничего, кроме презрения, к тем писателям и поэтам, которые впустую расточали слова, описывая сладость и муки любви. Но если они чувствовали что-то столь притягательное и опасное, как сейчас чувствовал я, их стихотворные излияния были оправданы ( _и, возможно, их необходимо было донести до остальной части населения_ ).

Джон − этот необычный новый человек в нашей квартире − бессознательно высвободил свои руки из моих. А потом сделал то, чего я совершено не ожидал − протянул ладонь к моему лицу и проследил линию моего носа подушечкой большого пальца. На моей памяти никто и никогда не делал ничего подобного. Мой нос... _функционален_ , если бы мне пришлось выбирать прилагательное. Он никогда не был предметом такого осязательного исследования.

А потом _Джон_ прикоснулся пальцами к моим губам, слегка надавил на них, и это давление зажгло огонь желания внизу моего живота.

Мне необходимо было узнать, какой он, этот новый человек. Я должен был изучить его запах и вкус, должен был занести его прикосновения в каталог. Это будет эксперимент. Ряд экспериментов. Это будет мой лучший проект, а мой перфекционизм не позволит мне упустить даже самую мельчайшую деталь во время моего исследования, и на него мне потребуются годы.

По-прежнему ничего не говоря, он внимательно следил за моим лицом. Независимо от того, что он видел, я ощутил бы из-за подобного взгляда беспокойство, но, оказавшись в ловушке излучаемого им восхищения, я был счастлив сложить оружие перед его любовью.

− Джон, − улыбнувшись, я снова назвал его по имени. Ах, какое же удовольствие называть его по имени. Это был мотив, а преступник был здесь, пойман и поставлен на колени перед доктором Джоном Уотсоном. И доктор Джон Уотсон, похоже, готов был его помиловать. 

− Как странно, − произнёс _Джон_ , наклоняясь ближе. − Всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение... Как будто бы так немного... И всё же привилегия, которая, кажется, меняет всё. Вы тоже чувствуете, что воздух в этой комнате стал другим?

Это было так. Даже тонкий ковер, устилавший пол под моими коленями, ощущался по-другому. И я сам чувствовал себя по-другому, а ведь я до настоящего времени был уверен, что во мне ничего не изменится. 

− Скажите мне, что я могу, − потребовал он, включаясь в нашу удивительную игру. − Я не язычник, как вы, мой друг, и сначала мне нужно ваше разрешение.

Я усмехнулся, одурманенный восторгом. Мгновение спустя я почти задохнулся от нервного смеха, когда Джон провёл ногтями по сухожилию на моей шее. Я представил его зубы там, сжавшие мою кожу до боли.

Осмотрительность диктовала, чтобы мы действовали украдкой даже в нашем собственном доме.

Я отказался от осмотрительности. 

− Уложите меня в постель, Джон, − попросил я. Никаких половинчатых мер; никакой нерешительности. Тело было вещью, и оно было моим, поэтому я был волен выбирать, кому разрешить его использовать и каким образом. Самым великолепным применением я счёл бы лишить своё тело одежды и отдать его в руки Джону. 

Да, это звучало чудесно.

− Должен предупредить вас, что я понятия не имею, что делать, − признался Джон, поднявшись на ноги и помогая мне встать. Я видел одновременно признаки спокойствия ( _руки не дрожат, дыхание ровное, взгляд внимательный_ ) и веселья ( _изгиб губ, откровенно игривый тычок локтем мне под ребра вместо слов_ ). Он явно был искренен в своих сомнениях, но возбуждение взяло над ними верх. Он был, в конце концов, врачом, и при этом не лишённым воображения.

− А я должен признаться, что мои знания скорее... теоретические, − объяснил я. Наши руки, найдя друг друга, сжались во взаимном заверении, а наши глаза встретились. − Мы − двое умных мужчин. Мы сможем всё выяснить вместе?

Джон положил два пальца под сустав на моей челюсти, а большим пальцем слегка задел кончик моего подбородка − в прошлом он точно так же прикасался к женщинам; это выглядело забавно, так как я был выше него.

Тем не менее, я наклонился.

Хватка на моей челюсти не дала мне придвинулся ближе, чем он позволил.

− Сначала мне нужно ваше разрешение, − повторил он. − Правда, _Шерлок_ , мне нужна ваша _капитуляция_. В конце концов, вы уже предложили её на словах. Вы можете предложить её и на деле.

Я разрешил ему. Я капитулировал. 

А потом я отстранился – взяв Джона за руку, я ощутил как горят наши ладони друг напротив друга − и повёл его в мою спальню. Там я разделся и, усевшись на край моей кровати ( _мне было холодно, но это было ненадолго, а потом мне будет жарче, чем когда-либо прежде_ ), посмотрел на него, задаваясь вопросом, не возникнет ли здесь необходимость в подмене понятий, или, возможно, будучи частью чего-то более древнего, чем сама цивилизация ( _старше христианства_ ), это останется незапятнанным для таких, как мы, мужчин ( _и, очевидно, для женщин тоже_ ).

Если бы миф о любви был верен ( _это было так − я мог почувствовать, как она, распространившись от внутренней стороны моего черепа и заразив мой уникальный мозг, распространилась до кончиков пальцев моих ног, полезность которых была спорна_ ) тогда, возможно, таким же был миф о счастье.

Гипотеза была сформулирована. И теперь...

− Джон, − сказал я, наблюдая за тем, как он раздевается в слабом свете газового фонаря, а затем принял его, такого тёплого – _горячего_ – на ощупь, в свои объятия, ощущая на коже его дыхание, убийцу здравого смысла. − _Мой дорогой Джон_...

А теперь настало время для исследования взаимосвязи любви и счастья. Впереди у меня была оставшаяся часть моей жизни, чтобы не опровергнуть эту гипотезу.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − To lead someone up the garden path − «вести кого-либо по садовой тропинке», вводить кого-либо в заблуждение, «лапшу на уши вешать». Это выражение уходит в прошлое, к временам домашних приёмов XIX в., когда почтенные матроны тщательно соблюдали приличия. Мужчина, пытаясь соблазнить молодую девушку, прогуливался с ней по саду на виду у сопровождающих, но потом уводил её по дорожке, скрытой кустами.


End file.
